My crazy weekend
by OriginalDaisy
Summary: Bella is Left with Emmett when Edward and the other Cullen's go hunting.What could go wrong?
1. The madness begins

**A.N: Just so you know this is my first story, it's really random but I hope you enjoy it :) Please review!**

**BELLA POV**

"Bye love, I see you on Monday" Edward said and he kisses my forehead

"Let's hope Emmett doesn't get me into one of his crazy ideas…" I sighed. I swear to god, I'm 18 years old, I think I am old enough to take care of myself, and out of all the people, he chose Emmett to keep me company while the rest of the Cullens are gone hunting. If anything I should be watching Emmett

"I hope I come back and find you in one piece" Edward says loudly and exaggeratedly.

"Don't worry Mr. Worry 'bout it all" Emmett said as he came into the room "I mean what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"I don't even wanna think about the worst thing…" Edward paused "Never mind, see you on Monday" He leans down and gives me a peck on the lips.

And in the blink of an eye he's gone.I sigh, and I already hear Emmett watching TV.I walked into the living room

"So… What do you wanna do?" I ask

"Hmm, dunno… Let me think" He rubbed his chin as in he was in a deep thought.I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head.

"Well, you think while I have a shower and tell me when I'm done" I walked up to Edward's room where all my clothes were.I opened my bag and got some clean clothes and underwear that Alice had packed for me to stay the night.I always worry when Alice packs or buys my clothes.I cringe as I see my red lacy bra and , it looks more like lingerie actually, something that Victoria Secret Models wear.I am no model...Ugh Damn you Alice Cullen, why does she always have to make me wear things I'm uncomfortable in.I also find and pair of jeans, a frilly pink shirt and heels.I never understand women that wear heels everyday.I can't even walk it flats let alone in heels. If you look at my legs you can see I always have bruises and scrapes all over them, and my skin is very pale so you just can't help but notice them.

Why did I have to be cursed with the clumsiness.I wish Edward would just change me already

I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. Alice 's bathroom is huge.I'm not very into pink and girly things, but I kinda wish I had her bathroom, anything's better than sharing a bathroom with Charlie. The walls are painted light pink and there's a really fancy bath in the corner of the room. On the wall there 's a painting of Audrey Hepburn, and the mirrors are styled like the ones you see in dressing rooms. Broadway dressing rooms.I looked at everything, I wondered how much it must have cost Alice to style it.I would day at least 20 thousand dollar's, it's quite ridiculous actually but whatever.

I stood up and put my hand under the running water. Perfect, I stripped and stepped into the shower.I washed my hair and my body.I love how the hot water feels on my muscles. When I'm tense I shower, I find it really relaxing.I remember once when I was showering at home and started day dreaming that Edward was in the shower with me. It took me a few minutes to come back to reality, but I still kinda wish that dream to be real.I am so glad Edward can't read my mind, imagine if he knew all about my strange little fantasies. If I think it's weird, imagine what he would think.I cringe at the thought.I think the shower is where like everyone thinks about everything that's going on in their lives. It's kinda like a thinking booth, or for other people a singing booth.I only sing in the shower when I'm home alone.

When I was all clean, I stepped out and dried myself with one of their overpaid towels and wrapped another one around my head.I ran to Edward's bedroom to get dressed. There is no way in hell I'm wearing what Alice packed for me, especially the heels. What the the fuck am I gonna wear? The jeans that she packed are alright, I could wear them with one of Edward's shirts and my converse that I was wearing this morning. OK, problem solved.I guess I have to wear the lingerie though , fuck my life…

**EMMETT POV**

Damn, she's taking forever in that shower. What is it with girls and showering, they take like fucking hours, double that for Rosalie.I haven't thought of what I wanna do with Bella yet. We could play truth or dare... Nah, I've played it so many times I've gotten bored of it. I reached for the remote and put the TV on mute.I wonder if Eddie Boy has any cool DVD's in his maybe some cool shit to entertain me with.I doubt it, last time I went in there all I found was books and other boring shit. I seriously don't know what Bella's sees in that boring stick of a guy. Am I really waste my energy to walk upstairs... Meh, it's worth a look. I ran up our stairs up to Eddie Boys' room in a flash, weird, I don't hear the shower on, maybe Bella's drying her hair or doing her make up or something weird that girls do.I don't think Bella puts any make up on actually, she's pretty without it and Rosalie and Alice always cake a ton of make up on their faces, even if we're going hunting, it makes no sense to me but then again I'm a guy, it doesn't need to make sense to me ha!To me, the girl's bathroom is still like a huge mystery to me.I wonder what it's like to be a girl. Oh my god, am I really wasting my time thinking about what it's like to be a girl.I get distracted so easily.

I walked pass Alice' Jasper's Bedroom and got to Edward's Room.I opened the door...

**A.N:**

**Dun Dun Dun! What will emmett find? I know this chapter was pretty short but I'll try to make the next one 's what I pictured as Bella's lingerie:**

**http:/www(dot)whosay(dot)com/elizadoolittle/photos/138930**

**Please Review! ;)**


	2. Truth or Dare

EMMETT POV

I walked pass Alice and Jasper's Bedroom and got to Edward's room. I opened the door…

BELLA POV

I opened my backpack and got the lacy bra and panties out.I'm really glad the Cullens live the furthest away from civilization, with this house practically made of they had neighbours they would see me changing.I study the detail on the bra. Uncomfortable but pretty. I release the towel wrapped around my head letting my wet hair fall just under my chest and let go of the other one covering my body. I reach out and put my panties on.

I wonder if they look good… I walked up to the mirror. They look alright. I put the bra on to see them together. They look good, I look good, but I just don't feel like…me, myself. As a said before, kinda uncomfortable…

I stared at the girl in the mirror one last time before turning around to put the rest of my clothes on. And just as I turn I see the door swing open.

"Shit!" I say as I see Emmett's face enter the room

"Woah" He says.

"Woah my ass, now get the fuck out!" I say. As he shuts the door he has a grin on his face. The kind of like sweet-I-just-got-to-see-bella-in-her-underwear-and-totally-just-embarrassed-the-shit-out-of-her smile.

"Wipe that grin off your face" I say through the door. This is fucking embarrassing. My boyfriend's brother got to see me in lingerie before my boyfriend did. That's just shameful. It's gonna be awkward to walk downstairs now, and look at his face. He is so damn annoying, I love him but sometimes I just wanna punch his face in. But even if I tried punching him, it would end with a broken wrist…

I put on my jeans that Alice had packed and I'm grateful that they're just regular jeans, not like the ones with weird shit on the ass. I walk over to Edward's chess of drawer's and open top drawer. Ok, I need a shirt. I end up getting a white V-neck, and I tie a knot so the shirt doesn't look baggy. I sit up on the bed and put my converse on.

EMMETT POV

Oh my god. That was so funny. I guess there was entertaining stuff in Eddie's room after all. The look on her face was priceless. "…Get the fuck out" I say trying to imitate her in a high pitch voice. I don't know why she's making such a big deal out of it, I mean girls wear bikinis all the time in the summer and on the beach, some women even go topless on the beach. What's the difference between underwear and a bikini, other than one is made of lace. I'll never understand women… I wonder if she'll have the courage to come down. She's such a pussy haha. I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I guess that answers my question.

I unmute the TV and just focus my attention on that. She comes into the living room and sits on the couch next to me without saying a word. I look at her briefly. Damn she looks mad. But it's her goddamn problem if she doesn't lock the fucking door when she's changing. I wonder if she wears that kind of stuff for Eddie boy… He's a lucky dude if she does. I gotta admit even though she's like my little sister to me which will make this statement a whole lot more fucked up, but she did look hot in that bra and panties. No doubt Alice bought that for her. It's similar to the white one that she bought for Rosalie on her birthday. But red is just a hell lot sexier.

"Have you decided what we could do yet?" I hear a low voice interrupt my thought. I turn my head "No not yet".

"Oh, OK"

"Look Bella, I'm sorry if you're mad at me, but it's not my problem if you prance around in your underwear too long and don't lock the fucking door. I was just up there to see if I could find anything entertaining . To me, the funniest thing was your face 'get the fuck out" I say in a high pitch voice again.

"I'm not mad at you Emmett, but you could have at least knocked"

"I thought you were in the shower, and do I really look like a person that knocks on doors?"

"Fine, whatever"

There's an awkward silence. "But you do have a nice ass though" I say with a grin that reaches my temples. Her mouth opens and she throws a pillow at my face "Emmett!" she shouts. I look at her face and see her blushing. I love messing with people.

"Eddie Boy's a lucky guy" I say, laughing now "Shut up! You're starting to sound like a fucking pervert" she says as she pushes me, but I don't move.

"Ok, seriously now, I'm sorry" I say

"Fine, apology accepted. But seriously what do you wanna do? I'm bored"

"I had thought about playing truth or dare but I always play it so I'm bored of it"

"Ah, but truth or dare sounds fun"

"Ok, fine I'll make an exception, since you are my little sister"

"Cool. So who's going first?"

"Ummm, I'll ask you first" I already have the perfect dare and question "OK, Bella, Truth or Dare?"

BELLA POV

I hesitate. If I pick dare, he'll probably dare me to do something illegal. "Truth" I say.

"Ok, Bella. Have you and Eddie Boy ever done 'it'"

My eyes open wide. Should I lie? If I lie he'll probably ask Edward and then Edward will ask me why I lied.

"Ummmm" I hesitate "No"

"Really? Oh my god, he's so damn old school. Do you wanna sleep with him?" He asks

"Hey! It's one question per truth and one challenge per dare"

"Ok Miss, I'm sorry for breaking the fucking game rules" he makes a weird defensive face and I can't help but laugh. "So Emmett, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I ain't no bitch"

AN: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter let me know what Bella should dare Emmett in the reviews


	3. Smoky Joe

EMMETT POV

"Dare, I ain't no bitch" I said. It's the truth. I'm not gonna pick truth like I'm a pussy.

"OK, then. Emmett, I dare you to… ummm" she takes a minute

"Come on Bella it's for today!" I said impatiently. "OK! God! I dare you to prank call a random number you find in the phone book" she said.

"Fine, that's so easy. You gotta start making you dares a little more terrifying hun" she rolls her eyes at me.

"Where's the phone book?" I ask

"This is your house dude, not mine…" Damn it, since when do people use phone books anymore? Everybody's got everything on speed dial with their little iPhones and Blackberry's.

"Look over there" I point to a book shelf.

"What do I look like, your maid?"

"Well…" I just love getting her upset haha. She pushes my forearm and once again I don't move. Pathetic little human. She finally gets up and looks in the book shelf.

"Here we go" she takes out a thick ass book and throws it to me. "Damn, I forgot what one of these look like…" I said it as if I've never seen a phone book before

"Well yeah, anyway pick a random page, pick a number and call" I flip through the pages and stop. I put my finger somewhere random on the page.

"This one" I take out my iPhone "Read the number out to me Bella"

"555-0121" I dial the number "It's ringing" I say "Put it on speaker" she whispers, so I do.

Ring, Ring… Pick up the damn phone god! After what seemed like half a fucking hour someone finally picked up

"Hello?" It sounded like a teenage boy. This was going to be good…

"Hey baby it's me" I say in my best gay seductive voice. Bella's trying so hard not to laugh

"Who is this?" Haha he sounds confused

"Don't act like you don't remember last night baby" I lick my lips "Maybe we could do that again tonight" I think Bella has already died in a fit of laughter

"Ummm, Josh? Is that you? Stop messing with me!" He sounds so pissed ha!

"Call me whatever you want to call me baby"

"OK whatever your fucking weird" and he hangs up. Bella and I burst in a fit of laughter.

"Hahahaha Oh my god, I am dying" I can see her crying with laughter

"I could tell by your face haha"

"Oh, OK let's get on with the game" She wipes the tears from her eyes.

"OK Bella, Truth or Dare" she better not pick Truth again like a pussy.

"I know I'm going to regret this but Dare"

"Somebody call 911! Bella Marie Swan just picked Dare! You'll need an ambulance after your done with this dare"

"Oh my god" she rubs her head "Please don't try to kill me"

"Of course not, just a near death experience" I'm loving this too much. If Edward finds out about this dare he'll kill me, or beat me dust… Oh well, it's worth it "OK, I dare you to smoke a cigarette"

"What?" her face is in like a 'I-can-believe-you-just-said-that' way. I make an evil smile.

BELLA POV

"Are you deaf? I said sm-'

"I heard what you said" This is by far one of the worst dares I've ever heard. Only you Emmett. "But really smoke a cigarette?"

"Yeah, let's go to a gas station, but 'em , come home and you'll do it on the balcony"

"Why the balcony?"

"I want no evidence"

"I'm a witness"

"Yeah, and if you tell anyone I'll-"

"You'll what?" I'm kinda mad right now. How dare he? But I'm sure one little cigarette isn't gonna hurt, but still"

"Ooohh look out we got a little feisty one over here. Now shut up, move your ass and let's go"

"Fine, let me get my coat" I get my coat and we walk out the house and get into the car.

"Just so you know you're gonna pay for this Emmett" I say as I'm putting my seat belt on

"Yeah, yeah… whatever" I wanna kick him in the face so badly, ugh. What did I do to deserve this. Through the 5 minute journey I didn't say a word. We arrived at the nearest gas station.

"Just so you know you're paying " I said

"Yeah I know, duh! And money well spent" I roll my eyes. Fuck you Emmett, I hate you so badly right now… He got out of the car and walked at a human pace to the door. I can see him through the window. Ugh, I'm gonna be stinking of smoke. I hope Edward doesn't smell it when he gets home. Actually, scratch that, I do hope he smells it so he will kill Emmett. I look out the window and see that he's coming back. He opens the door and gets in.

"Well, what did you get?" I grab the pack from his hand. Camel. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"When you were human, did you smoke?"

"I did try it a few times"

"Oh"

He starts the car and we go back home. I get bored and read the back of the little box. When we arrive he's out of the car and at the front door. Wow, excitement much? I walk in the house and into the living room.

"Emmett?" I ask loudly

"Out here" Oh yeah the balcony, as I walk over the glass door I take a cigarette out of the pack. I walk out on the balcony and I can just see the excitement in Emmett's eyes.

"Emmet, what about a lighter?" He puts his hand in his pocket and takes one out

"Oh"

"You ready smoky Joe?"

"No but I guess I kinda have to. Let's just get this over with…" I put the cigarette in my mouth and light it like I see people do. Ok Bella, you can do this 1, 2, 3. And I suck the toxic air into my lungs. It takes me just a second to feel the smoke in my lungs. I cough it out. Tears spring to my eyes as I'm coughing my lungs out. Worse thing yet is that I hear Emmett laughing his head off. Fuck him.

"Oh my fucking god Emmett, this is not funny!" I say in a weird voice followed by more coughing

"To me it is hahaha"

AN: Aw poor Bella. Remember to review!


	4. Hot or not?

A.N: Sorry if I've abandoned this fic for a few weeks, it's just because I've been really busy Anyway here's the new chapter!

BELLA POV

I think I've gone a bit to far with this truth or dare game. I should have just said no. This was such a stupid idea! Plus, Edward's gonna kill me if he smells the smoke on me. I bet my clothes and even my hair stinks. I bet even if I took a 5 hour shower it wouldn't wash away the smell.

"No, seriously Emmett this is not funny"

"Hey, you're the one who went through with it"

"But you dared me!" I know what he said was true but I feel kinda guilty now…

"Fine. I swear, you can never win a fight with a woman…" I roll my eyes. "So do you wanna continue the game or no?" Emmett asks

"Let's go on but please no more dares that could kill me"

"OK, but if I say a dare that passes the limit then just tell me or say no"

"OK. By the way Emmett, can you smell the smoke on me?"

"Yup" Shit! I am dead meat on Monday.

"A lot?" Emmett nods. "Do you think if I took a shower it would wash away the smell?"

"Well, humans wouldn't be able to smell if but us vampires would probably smell an essence of it" Fuck. My. Life. As we walk into the living room I trip over my feet but before I fall Emmett catches me.

"Dude, did that cigarette get you high or do you naturally walk like a drunk person?"

"Shut up" A small giggle escapes my lips, but at the same time a small cough. Damn that was bad.

We sit down on the couch again. I take my shoes and socks off so I'm more comfortable. "So Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth" He says. Damn, I thought he was gonna say dare again. I guess I'll have to save what I had planned for him until he picks it.

"Er… Ummmm" Think of a question! Think of a question!

"C'mon Bella we haven't got all night! Well I do, but you have to sleep"

So I just blurt it out "At what age and where did you lose your virginity?" and as soon as I ask his eyes widen.

"Well, Bella do you really wanna know?" He tilts his head

"I asked didn't I?" Now that I think about it I'm kinda curious. But of course I don't want him to go into details.

"Well Bella the truth is… I'm a virgin" What? Dafuq! Mind Fuck!

"What? Really?" He takes a breath of air as if he's gonna say something really important.

"Nah, I'm just kidding. Haha you're face! Did you honestly think this fine piece of ass would still be a virgin for 90 years. I'm not Eddie Boy. I actually enjoy my life"

"Wow, your so modest" I say sarcastically "Well are you gonna answer my question?"

"Yeah. Umm let me think. I was 17 and it was 1932 in a motel room" Listening to this made me think about how I hadn't lost my virginity yet. But I really do wanna have that experience with Edward. Like really badly.

"Truth or Dare Bells?"

"OK I'll pick dare but please don't push it"

"No, you just learn how to say no. OK Bella, I dare you to dress up like a slut with make up, take a picture in the mirror facebook style and go on yahoo answers and ask if you're hot or not" OK… weird dare…

"I don't know Emmett, I don't wanna ask total stranger on the internet if I'm hot or not, I'm sure 90% of the answers will be not"

"Shut up Bella. I've seen you half naked today and let me tell you, you've got a body to die for and-"

"OK! I'll do it, just please stop. It's making me uncomfortable" I blush

"What is it with you? Can't you take a single compliment without getting embarrassed? Anyway, go upstairs and get yourself pretty or slutty whatever. Just wear a bunch of make up and borrow one of Rosalie's really short dresses."

A.N: AAAhhhhh what will happen? Stay in tuned for next chapter and review!


	5. Yahoo!

**Hiii party people! Sorry I haven't updated in like forever and a day but my computer charger broke so I didn't have my macbook for a month. Sorry for the delay, I'll try to make the next chapter as soon as possible. Anyway HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER!:**

EMMETT POV:

Hehe, this is going to be the icing on the cake. Yahoo answer people can be bitches. I just hope Bella doesn't take bad comments to seriously. Bella is really attractive but on Yahoo people say whatever they want.

"Emmett!" I hear Bella call

"Yeah?" I call back.

"Should I get shoes or not"

"Whatever, It doesn't matter" I honestly think it's better if she doesn't wear shoes. If she picked out one of Rosalie's 6 inch heels, she'd probably break both of her ankles and her neck while walking down the stairs.

About 10 minutes later I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I get to the stair case in have a second and there she is.

"Woah" I bet I look like the biggest pervert right now with my eyes wide open. Bella's wearing one of Rosalie's short red dresses, she's wearing dark red lipstick and dark eyeshadow. "Damn Bella, you clean up good, why don't you dress like this everyday?"

"I don't know. I don't really wanna spend half of my extra sleeping time in the morning putting on make up if I'm not going anywhere important" she shrugs.

"O-kaaay. Do you have your iPhone?" she nods and hands it to me. "Let's check out these facebooky pics" I press the photo icon on her screen. The photos are of her if front of a mirror with a duck face and doing a peace sign. Total facebook trash-slut pose. This is gonna be awesome.

"Ugh those photos look horrible. I look like the high school slut that everyone pretends to like" She cringes

"Ummm Bella… I think that's the whole point." I give her a 'Duh!' look. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Well, let's put these puppies on the net"

"Can I change now?"

"No way, you look hot"

"Please?" She sounds like a 3 year old asking their parents 'Are we there yet?'

"Fine, but after we put the pictures up"

"Ugh, OK"

I'm back in the living room in a flash with my macbook open and already on Yahoo answers. Bella is in the door way.

"Are you gonna sit down or what?" she comes and sits down by my side with her feet up on the couch. "One good thing about Yahoo is that these kind of questions aren't aloud, so they'll delete it in about an hour. If they don't we will.

"Oh, good" she says in a sigh on relief.

"What? Did you think your photos were gonna be up here forever"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"Did you think I'd leave that kind of evidence online? What if Edward finds it?"

"Oh yeah… He's gonna kill you when he gets back by the way"

"Yeah I know but it's worth it" I chuckle. "OK Bella, what should we put as the description?" She shrugs "How about this?" I start to type

'**OK so everyone says I'm really hot but others say I'm ugly, mostly because they're just jealous. I'm like totally confused, I mean I think I'm hot but I want your guy's opinion. Here's a pic of me:**

**Thanks '**

"Dude Emmett I sound like the biggest idiot ever"

"Like I said before Bella. That' .Point. Anyway let's wait half an hour and see how many answers you get"

"Okay. What do you wanna do in the mean time?"

"Pfffff… Ummm.. I don't know"

"Should we just watch some TV?"

"Eh Okay…"

I turn on the TV and we sit down at opposite sides on the couch. She still has Rosalie's outfit on. I don't wanna say anything cuz she looks great. I really hope Alice hasn't seen all the shit that has been going on. I suppose she would have called by now.

**TADAAAAAAAAA. What did ya think of the new chapter? I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll try to post the next chapter next week**


	6. Trolling Time!

**Hiiiii! Sorry again for taking forever and a day to update! But Today I'll update with a long(ish) chapter cuz you guys deserve it:3. In reply to pinklady34's question in her review: Yes. Bella and Emmett are only friends, I'm not gonna turn this into a love story. We all know how perverted Emmett is (well at least my version of him) so he'll say the most inappropriate things he can think of. Also! I feel like writing another Twific. This idea more or less was inspired by my dream last night but now Bella is the main character. Here's how the story's gonna go more or less:**

_**Bella is 17 years old, but after she hits her head and gets knocked out she wakes up in an unknown house. It turns out she's now 25 years old. How's she gonna cope with her new life?**_

**OK SO NOW BACK TO THE STORY!**

**BELLA POV:**

It's now been half an hour since we put up the Yahoo answers question.

"Hey Bella, let's look at the answers" Emmett says. I move closer so I can the computer screen. "Ready Bells?" he asks. I nod. God. I bet all the answers are gonna be _Ew your so fucking ugly, get off the fucking internet_ or _Wow, someone just came out of skank-ville. _

"This is gonna be so good" Emmett says quietly. I punch him in the arm. He clicks on the question and I lean back on the couch covering my eyes.

"Ughhhhh, how many people are saying I look like fucking donkey shit?" I ask. Damn, I sound like a whiney 13 year old.

"Damn Bella. A bit hard on yourself?"

"C'mon Emmett, I mean if people can tell you anonymously online to kill yourself, I'm sure they can say_ It looks like a blind retarded elephant trampled your face_" he shrugs.

"But do you really think you look like donkey shit?"

"Well no, but-"

"Then shut the fuck up then" He interrupts me. I lean back on the couch. "I'll read them out load"

"Okaaaayyyyy…" I really don't wanna hear them.

"Okay, first answer: _Woah dude. I'd break up with my girlfriend to fuck you. Sexy._" Emmett reads. I sit up quickly and look at the Emmett.

"Does it really say that?"I say. I honestly can't believe someone would dump their girlfriend to have sex with me.

"Look for yourself" Emmett waves his hand to the screen. I move closer and read. It really does say that. Woah…

"See Bella, you really are good looking" Emmett says. I roll my eyes.

"Read me the next one" I say. Emmett scrolls down

"Mmmmmm… Okay here: _Wow, you're really so pathetic you have to put a photo of yourself on Yahoo answers? Oh and duck faces should stay on ducks. _Wow, someone's on their period…"

"Emmett I don't wanna read anymore" I close the laptop. Well I found out two things today. Some guy rather have me over his girlfriend and that I'm pathetic. Well she or he technically didn't technically call me ugly, she just said I'm pathetic. I'd say the same thing. Well I'd think it, I don't have the balls to say it over the internet, even if it is anonymous.

"OK Bella, if it makes you uncomfortable…" Wow… he's finally thinking of me for once. I bet if this was an hour or two ago he'd call me a pussy or something. I've gone through a lot of shit today. Emmett has seen me in fucking lingerie before my boyfriend has, I've smoked a cigarette and I've posted a photo on the internet of myself have naked, I think we should stop this game.

"Thank you!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"You know Bella, if you wanted to stop before you could have just told me" he says. I raise my eyebrows in disbelief.

"Really Emmett? Really?"

He inhales through his nose "Nah… I'm just fucking with you"

"Thought so…" I yawn. Damn it's been a long day. I'm really tired.

"So Bella, What do you wanna do now?" he asks

"Well, I'm really tired. It's been a long day. I'm going to bed" I stand up and head towards the staircase.

"Good Night to you too Bella!" he shouts from the living room. I roll my eyes.

"Niiiggghttt!" I shout and I head to Edward's bedroom. When I get to the room I shut the door. I strip leaving myself standing in only my panties and I open one of Edward's drawers and pull out a T-shirt and put it on. Thank fuck, Emmett didn't barge in here like this morning, like the fucking king of Madagascar. I hope he's learned his lesson.

I get into bed and pull the covers over me and I close my eyes .

**_•O•_•O•_**

I open my eyes to find the sun rising. I turn around and look at Edward's digital clock. 6 am. It is early as fuck. I hate getting up this early, because when I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. I roll over and stare at the ceiling, I wonder what Edward is doing right now… If he finds out what happened yesterday he'll kill me. And he has the simple capacity of doing it. But of course he'd never do that to me. I get fed up and staring at nothing and I get up to walk downstairs.

I walk into the living room to find Emmett with headphones on, playing on his Xbox.

"Emmett?" I say. I don't need to shout, I'm sure he can hear me. He pauses the game and turns to look at me.

"Yeah?" he asks in a what-the-fuck-do-you-want-I'm-kind-of-busy-here way.

"Good morning to you too Emmett" I smile the fakest smile.

"Morning. Now what do you want?"

"Nothing… Jeez, I just came down to get breakfast" I turn and head to the kitchen. I open the cupboard and open a box of corn flakes and pour it in a bowl. I get some milk from the fridge. I head back to the living room to find Emmett on his macbook with the TV on too. I sit next to him with my cereal and watch the TV.

"You're up early" he says. I turn to look at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"So… nothing. Just stating the facts" I shrug and turn my attention to the TV again. "Well Bella, it's Sunday and Edwards comes back tomorrow. What do you wanna do today?"

I decide to respond to his question in a funny way "The same thing we do every night Emmett. Try to take over the world!" He laughs. I used to love Pinky and the Brain when I was younger.

"No seriously" he says, recovering from the laughter.

"Dunno. What do _you _wanna do_?" _I ask. He shrugs. "Well I'm gonna take a shower because I'm dirty as fuck"

"Okay" he says. I head upstairs to the bathroom. I shut and lock the door knowing that if you're alone in the house with Emmett, there's danger left, right and center. But I bet not even a lock can give me the privacy I want. He's already walked in on me once. I don't want this to be a second time.

I turn the shower on and wait for the water to be to my liking. When it's the right temperature, I strip leaving my clothes on the toilet and I step in the shower. While I'm under the warm water I hear a weird click. I look behind the shower curtain and nothing's there. I guess it was just my imagination.

When I step out of the shower I wrap myself in a towel and head to look at myself in the mirror. I dry my hair with the towel and turn to get my bag with my clean clothes on the toilet.

"Shit!" I say. The clothes aren't fucking there. "Emmett…"

**WAAAAA! TADAAAAAA! So there's the longish chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! But remember. This is only friendship. Emmett is just pranking Bella. It's not for any sexual matter Please check out my new Twi Fic when I publish it and Please review! **


	7. Treasure Hunt

**Hi everyone! I feel like updating quickly this time so here's the next chapter! I've had complaints about cussing in the reviews. One review said I wasn't cussing enough in one chapter and another said I'm cussing to much… I'm confused. Please check out my new story called Wish You Were Here (title inspired by Ed Sheeran's song). Ok so here's the story in 3, 2, 1!**

**EMMETT POV**

Damn, she's taking forever in that shower. How hard is it for bitches to step into a shower, and just splat shampoo in their hair. Doesn't sound that fucking hard to me… After a while I start to get bored. Ooh, now there's an idea. I've already decided what I'm going to do today… I'm so bad. I grin in an evil way.

I head upstairs to the bathroom and turn the knob on the door. Fuck, it's locked… How am I gonna get in there? Now I remember that there's a window in the bathroom. When it comes to Bella and windows, they're always open. So her pwecious wittle Eddie can stare at her while she unconsciously sleeps. Sound creepy yet? I head outside and walk around the house the see if the window is open. Jackpot! Bella, when are you ever gonna learn that leaving windows open is dangerous? I climb up the side of the house without making a single sound. If this is going to work, it has to be quick. With my fingertips on the edge of the window I jump in the bathroom, grab her clothes and jump back outside again in a blink of an eye. OK fase one is complete, now what am I gonna do with these clothes? If I were Bella where would be the last place I'd look? And then it hits me. Alice's closet. I run as fast as I can to Alice's room. If she new I was in here she'd… I don't even wanna think about what she'd do, but it wouldn't be pretty.

I quickly dump the clothes in the closet and run back down to my original position in the living room. Hehe, this is gonna be good.

About 5 minutes later I hear Bella. The grin on my face is so big I think they'd probably need to surgically remove it if I wanted to frown ever again.

"EMMETT!" I hear her foots steps coming down the stairs. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" she says as she stomps into the living room. She only has a short blue towel wrapped around herself. The hem reaches just below her thigh. I'm watching TV with the remote in my hand, trying to play it cool as I possibly can.

"Oh hey Bells. What's up?" I say as if I don't know shit.

"Don't you 'Oh hey Bells' me. What the fuck did you do with my clothes?" she stares at me, eyes burning with anger. Haha. Then, she grabs the remote from my hands and throws it on the floor. Wow, angry Bella is violent.

"Your clothes are missing? Oh thank god, I thought that towel was going to be your outfit for today" she puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm serious!" she shouts

"Okay, okay. I hid your clothes, but I won't tell you where they are. You have to look for them. I'm not gonna help you or give you any clues"

"Ugh. Emmett, are you saying I have to look for my clothes in a damp towel. This could take the whole day" I shrug.

"Too bad… You were taking forever in the shower and I was bored"

"Ugh" she says as she stomps out of the living room "I hate you!"

"THANKS!" I shout back at her. I love annoying her. But wait, what am I gonna do now while she looks for them? I really didn't think this through…

**BELLA POV**

How dare he? How is this funny? I swear to god, when Edward changes me I'm gonna kick his ass so hard that they'll need to surgically remove my shoes from his ass. OK, let's go on to finding these clothes. I head to Edward's room and look in his drawers. I decide to take one of his T-shirts and boxers so I don't have to walk around in this towel. I put them on and continue looking. Under the bed? No. In his bathroom? No. Shit they're not in here. On to the next room. I hate him so much! The next room is Emmett and Rosalie's room. I don't really wanna be snooping around is Rose's room… Let's make this quick. I enter the room and head look in the basic areas again. Under the bed, in the bathroom, in each drawer and in the closet. They're not in here either… I go on a search the other rooms but I find nothing. Where the fuck did he put them? Ugh, I can't think straight. I pinch the bridge of my nose. I decide to head downstairs and not talk to him until he tells me where they are. But I stop 4 steps down the stairs. Should I go down like this? In Edward's clothes? Or should I go back in my towel? Fuck it and I head downstairs and into the living room. Emmett turns to look at me.

"Nice threads. I'll sure remember to tell Edward that your wearing his underwear" He grins. Fuck you Emmett! I say nothing. I only lift my eyebrows and sit on the opposite side of the couch and stare at the TV, not really paying attention to it, but I just cannot even look at him. If I do I'd probably beat the living shit out of him. I frown.

After 15 minutes, he finally comes to his senses.

"Look Bella, if you're that upset I'll go get them for you" I ignore him, I continue staring blankly at the TV. "Fine then, ignore me but-" He flashes out of the room and if back within a thousand of a second "-here." He hands me my clothes and sits back down beside me.

"Thanks…" I mutter under my breath and head upstairs to change. I'm back downstairs in under 5 minutes. I don't want him doing other crazy shit when I'm not looking. I sit back down and continue ignoring him. After a while he talks.

"I'm kinda bummed now. You looked hot in Edward's clothes" I look at him.

"Emmett?" I say

"Yeah?"

"Do me a favor and shut the fuck up" and I stare back at the TV. But I can feel his grin. DON'T LAUGH BECAUSE THEN I'LL LAUGH! But I can't help a giggle escape my lips. "Don't make me laugh you jackass, I'm mad at you"

"I knew you couldn't stay mad at me" He punches me softly in the arm.

"Yeah whatever…"

"Look I'm sorry"

"I forgive you… But if you do anything like that again I'm gonna destroy you car, with no regrets" I'm serious… kinda.

"Not my baby! Eh whatever, you don't have the balls"

"Fuck you, yes I do"

"Fine, prove it."

"Fine, ask me anything you want. It can be a level 1000 on the inappropriate scale"

"You can't handle it" His eyes tighten

"Bring it bitch."

"You asked for it" Oh gosh, what's he gonna ask. I hope it's nothing too bad "Bella, if I told Edward you wanna bang him tomorrow and he went through with it would you do it?" Okaay. Weird question. Would I?

**ALAKASAAM! OH Haii! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Total drabble. Please check out Wish You Were Here (WYWH for short). Please review! And my magical pet unicorn gives out virtual hugs so…*****unicorn gives virtual hug***** Okay Bye!**


	8. Bella, I'm coming home

Hiiii! I'm very very very very very very times infinity sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months, but I've been busy like I always am and I kinda forgot :/ I will try and finish this story by the end of this week so I can continue Wish You Were Here. If you haven't checked it out yet, please do! Here's the next chaptaaa bitches:

**BELLA POV**

"Why do you wanna know so much about me and Edward. Fucking Pervert'

"I knew you wouldn't answer the question. You don't have the balls" Emmett says with a stupid ass grin on his face once again.

"Ugh fine then… Maybe… depending on the circumstances"

"What do you mean by circumstances?" He asks raising an eyebrow

"Well I mean, if we had the house to ourselves and I felt like it yeah" I mean I wouldn't wanna lose my virginity with half a dozen people listening. That'd be very weird and uncomfortable… more than it should be.

"True that. We would definitely here your moans" He pulls a stupid orgasm face and I kick him in the leg. He chuckles.

"Soo what do wanna do now midget?"

"Midget? That's a new one" I laugh

"Yeah haha… No seriously what do you wanna do?"

"Uhh… dunno… Can I put you through all the shit you made me do these last couple days?" I smile a creepy smile.

"I never made you do anything, you went along with it" He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head.

"So you're telling me if I had said I really didn't wanna do all those things you would have let me not do them" Please don't tell me I did all that shit when I had the option not to.

"Yup. I'm bad, but not that bad. Like I'm surprised you went through with the smoking thing. I gotta admit you got balls." He says. And just about when I'm about to say something, the phone rings. Emmett gets up and runs over to the phone at a blink of an eye and answers it.

"Hello?" he says "Ohhh hey Edward…" Shit!

**EMMETT POV**

I look over at Bella as her face shows panic.

"Hello Emmett" Edward says

"How's it going brotha?" I sit up on the kitchen counter. "Find any nice things to hunt it the darling forest"

"You seem happy. A bit too happy" I can hear the suspicion in his voice. "So how's Bella doing?"

"She's good, she's only had like 2 near death experiences, so that's good" I hear him chuckle quietly

"Can I talk to her?" he asks. I hesitate for a moment. Knowing Bella is a terrible liar, I don't wanna get us in trouble. Mostly me. Should I just say she's in the shower? Never Mind. Bella better not fucking blow this.

"Oh Bellaaa" I say in a high pitched singing voice. She walks over and takes the phone out of my hand.

"Hello?" she says. I walk over and sit on the couch. I start playing on my Xbox, but I paid attention to their conversation"

"Hello Bella" I can hear his voice as if he was in the room, it's just a bit fuzzy.

"Hey Edward" she exhales. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Listen, we've finished hunting so we'll be back by tonight." Shit! I hope he doesn't suspect anything…

"Uhhh…. Okay. See you then" Bella says. And there's an awkward silence.

"I love you" Edward says

"Love you too" and Edward hangs up. Bella rushes back into the living room.

"They're coming home tonight!" she said panicky.

"Yeah I know. First of all we have to clean this fucking place of all evidence so I can live for the next forever"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bella my dear dear human, you may not notice but I can still smell the smell of smoke in the air. Your scent is on Rosalie's dress and I think there are still ashes on the balcony"

"Oh…"

"Yeah Oh… And your dear Eddie is gonna break my neck and then dance on my grave if he finds out. But that's not gonna happen because I'm gonna clean up and you are gonna help me" I smile.

"Excuse me?" she gives me a look

"Come on Bella" I give her puppy dog eyes "Edwards gonna kill you too anyway. I'm gonna clean everything up. The least you can do is help me. Do you wanna see me die?"

"Ugh Fine. What do you want me to do?"

"Go sweep the ashes on the balcony. It doesn't matter if you can't see anything, just sweep. Then get some perfume and spray it around"

"Okay"

AANNNNDDD I'M DONE. PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY WISH YOU WERE HERE IF YOU HAVEN'T YET AND I'LL BE WRITING A SHORT STORY ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES. SO KEEP YA EYES OPEN. BYEEE! AND MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR :P


	9. ALTERNATE ENDINGS

OHH HAII! I can't really think of an ending because there is sooo many possibilities. Soo I'm going to write 3 alternate endings. You pick the one you wanna read. The first one is already posted. Number two and three are pending.

Let me know which one you liked best in the reviews ;)


	10. ALTERNATE ENDING 1:PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1: PATHETIC LITTLE HUMAN.**

**EMMETT POV**

We have been cleaning for about an hour and we're nearly done. Bella's done most of the work really. I've just been running around the house doing nothing pretending like I'm putting things in their place ha! But I have panic in the back of my head. Why the fuck is Edward coming back early? He should be coming back tomorrow. Did Alice see this? I fucking hope not.

"Well Emmett I think we are done cleaning" Bella says snapping me out of my thoughts

"Oh yeah" I say

"Don't you think they might find it a bit suspicious if there is like perfume smell everywhere?"

"Pfffttt naaaa…" I say, although I'm not 100% sure… I can smell it. Not a lot but I can smell more perfume and cleaning products than usual… Can they suspect just by a smell?

"Oh okay. Good" she says in a sigh of relief. "What should we do now?"

"Should we do everything all over again" I say. She gives me an are-you-fucking-stupid-? look.

"Well your pwecious wittle Eddie-Weddie should be arriving in an hour of so…"

"I can't wait to see him" she says

"You can't wait to see him snap my neck off if he finds out you mean" I say. She laughs. For the next half an hour we just do our own thing. I'm downstairs watching TV and Bella's upstairs doing whatever Bella's do in their unnatural habitat. Then I hear the front door opening.

"Bella?" Edward says. I run over to the door at full speed.

"Edward! I'm Bella trapped inside Emmett's body!" I smile

"Where's Bella?" He says in a don't-fuck-around-with-me-voice.

"Okay, Okay. Take a fucking chill pill god. She's upstairs" And in the blink of an eye he's upstairs.

**BELLA POV**

I'm lying in Edward's bed looking at the ceiling. He should be coming home soon. And a second later I see him leaning on the door.

"Bella" he says

"You're back" I say. He's been hunting, I can tell by his eyes. But he looks more tired than usual considering he doesn't sleep. "How come you're back so early? Where are the others?"

"The others are still hunting, I wanted to finish earlier to see you" he looks hungry. But not hungry for blood. He gives me a lustful look. I suddenly become uncomfortable. He usually doesn't behave like this…

"You're very beautiful Bella" He says, still leaning against the close door.

"Are you like drunk or something or is this some kind of joke?" he walks towards me and he puts his hand on my cheek.

"I want you Bella. I need you" I grab his wrist lightly. He's creeping me out right now. He takes he other hand and he wraps his arm around my waist. It feels like he's some kind of rapist trying to eat me.

"Edward…" I hesitate. I try to move and make him let go of me but he just holds me tighter. "What are you doing? Either way Emmett is still here"

"No he's not" he says seriously and quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"He's gone. He drove off in his Jeep" he says again in that intimidating voice with that stare. I walk over to the window to see if Emmett's car is still there. It's gone.

This just doesn't feel right. Edward is behind me in a flash. And as I stare out the window he moves my hair and starts kissing my neck. I close my eyes. I can see his reflection in the window. Suddenly, I feel his hand go over my mouth forcefully. He looks at me in the reflection of the glass. He looks evil. His eyes start to turn red. I panic and I try to pry his over my mouth, but it's no use. I close my eyes tightly and when I open them it's not Edward who I see in the reflection.

It's Victoria.

"Pathetic little human" she whispers in my ear. I start to scream

"Bella?!" I hear Edwards voice. And I find myself in my room in bed. Edward is sitting right next to me. "Are you alright love? I think you were having a nightmare" It was a dream? It was all a dream?

"Yeah…" I exhale. He grabs my cheek and I lean up to kiss him. He deepens the kiss and I dig my fingers into his hair. He stops the kiss.

"Charlie's coming" he says, and he's gone.

"Bella? Charlie says.

"Dad"

"You alright Bells?"

"Yeah, just had a bad dream"

"Okay, just checking" and he stands in the door way awkwardly. I smile.

"Night dad"

He smiles. "Night Bells."

**YAY! ALTERNATE ENDING 1 FINISHED! There will be 3, so there is two left. So tell me what do you think was up when Edward was acting all weird. And what should the other alternate ending be? Let me know in the reviews **


	11. ALTERNATE ENDING 2: YOU'RE MY LIFE

**Sorry dearly that this took forever. But I now want to officially close My crazy weekend so I can concentrate on Wish You Were Here. I'll try to update it every Saturday. Here's the two last alternate endings. Kisses!**

**BELLA POV**

It's been three hours since Edward's called. I expected him to be here by now. I exhale.

"So fucking booored…" I murmur.

"Then go jump out the window Bella" Emmett said. I didn't expect him to hear that. But then again he is a vampire. I give him an are-you-seriously-look.

"Because then I wouldn't have to hear you complain" he continues.

"Hey Emmett. Why don't you, I don't know… Shut up?" I say

"Geez Bells, just joking" just as he finishes talking, the door bell rings.

I walk over to the door and open it. Edward is leaning against the door frame with his shoulder.

"Hey" he says in a husky voice. He doesn't look angry, or worried or anything bad. He actually looks genuinely happy to see me. He smirks at the ground.

"Well aren't you gonna say hi to me?" he chuckles.

"Hi" I say realizing I haven't said anything yet. "Why are you back so early?"

"Well, I had finished hunting before the others and I had nothing else to do, so I thought I'd come back and see you" He smiles like a school boy and kisses me.

"Awww the love birds!" Emmett says and Edward breaks the kiss. "Oh no, don't stop, I was getting my popcorn ready" Emmett laughs. Edward takes my hand and walks us inside.

"So what did you both do while we were gone?" Emmett and I look at each other. He doesn't know. That means Alice hasn't seen it in a vision. At least that's what I

think…

"Emmett? What did you make her do?" Edward says in an angry tone.

"Nothing bro…" Emmett says defensively

"I can read your mind Emmett, don't lie to my damn face" Edward steps forward, getting closer to Emmett's face.

"Hey, hey, Edward stop" I say, pushing him back. "He didn't make me do anything"

"His thoughts aren't straight, not like they usually are. He's trying to avoid me reading his real thoughts"

"No, Edward… just… Calm down… please" I say. Emmett walks over and sits on the couch. "Look just come upstairs" Edward looks at me a bit frustrated. Completely different to the school boy a few minutes ago.

We walk into his bedroom and I shut the door behind me.

"Bella you can tell me I-"

"No Edward… You just seriously need to chill, before you kill someone. You don't have to worry about every single thing that I do or what you think I do or you know, what-" He kisses me by surprise. I hesitate to push him off as he leans me against the door, but he's too strong. After a minute, he breaks the kiss.

"I'm sorry" he says "It's just… If anything happened to you, I'd…" he exhales "You're more than my life you know" I stare into his eyes and kiss him softly.

"I love you" he says

"I love you too" I reply

Sorry if this chapter is short. I just want to finish it :P What did you think? Let me know


End file.
